disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dug
Dug is the tritagonist of Disney/Pixar's 2009 film Up. He also appears in Dug's Special Mission as the protagonist and in George & A.J. as a minor character. He is voiced by Bob Peterson. Background Personality Dug is a playful, friendly and loveable dog who is always kind to those he loves. He likes almost everybody he comes across. He is also very good at following rules and can be somewhat of an airhead at times. He is a very social dog. My Disney Experience :Dug is the top dog in Disney/Pixar's Up! He has just met you, and he loves you. Squirrel! Appearances ''Up Dug is an obese Golden Retriever who belongs to Charles Muntz. He is a fun-loving, dog who speaks English via a special collar that translates his thoughts to speech, invented by his former master, Charles Muntz. Early in the film, Dug, one of Alpha's canine minions, is searching for a large bird that Muntz has been trying to capture for decades. He runs into Carl Fredricksen, Russell, and Kevin (the bird he is searching for). However, immediately after meeting Carl, Dug begins to idolize him and sees him as his master. He winds up switching sides, assisting Carl, Russell and Kevin. He is every ounce a puppy in behavior and quickly becomes attached to Carl, who is at first hesitant to accept Dug. When he does, Dug expresses his joy in a manner that leaves no doubt that he prefers his new master. During the end credits of the film, it's revealed that Dug had mated with another Golden Retriever (with similarities to him), and they had many puppies (probably much to Carl's grief); at least twenty of them that were caught on photo. Dug's Special Mission Dug appears in his very own short as the main character, as well as being the narrator. The short takes place before Dug comes across Carl Fredrickson and Russell and also on Dug's birthday. Alpha, Beta and Gamma can be seen in the beginning chasing after Kevin only to have Dug let her get away. They then proceed to continue in the search for Kevin while trying to keep Dug distracted by doing various tasks such as, watching a rock and sitting still in a certain spot, but they end up backfiring on Alpha, Beta and Gamma. However, towards the end, Dug decides to run away and ends up finding Russell and Carl, where it continues inside the rest of the film ''Up. ''George and A.J. Dug appears in this animated short as a minor character, where he appears at the end and scares George and A.J. by saying "Hi, there!" Disney Parks Dug makes appearances at Disney's Animal Kingdom. and Disney California Adventure as a meetable character. At Disney California Adventure, Dug, along with Russel, appears at the Redwood Creek Challenge Trail in a Wilderness Explorer's Camp theme added to the attraction in June 2011. Guests can participate in various activities at the camp to earn badges and become Senior Wilderness Explorers at a ceremony held at the Ahwahnee Camp Circle. Quotes *"I have just met you and I love you!" *"Squirrel!" *"Oh boy! Oh boy!" *"I was hiding under your porch because I love you." *"I do not like the Cone of Shame." *"Stop, you dogs!" *"Listen, you dogs, sit!" *"Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please be my prisoner!" Gallery Trivia *In the ''Monsters, Inc. comic book mini-series, Laugh Factory, when Sid breaks into Boo's room, Dug can be seen as a plush next to the Pixar ball. *In Ratatouille, as Remy runs through an apartment building, Dug's shadow can be seen on a wall. Ratatouille was released two years before Up, but Up was in production. *Dug has the same yelp as Scud. *Dug was awarded the Palm Dog Award by the British film critics as the best canine performance at Cannes Film Festival, beating out the fox from Antichrist and the black poodle from Inglourious B******s.Pixar pooch picks Up Cannes prize *As seen in the credits, Dug has a mate and several puppies, possibly a spoof of Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians. *The fact that Dug's nose, eyes, and tail are perfectly aligned with each other could be a reference to Pluto. *Dug is the only dog owned by Charles Muntz that is not named after a Greek letter. Interestingly enough, there isn't a dog named Delta seen in the film, so it's possible that Dug is Delta. References Category:Up characters Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Pets Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Idiots Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Parents Category:Characters in video games